


Restructuring

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cleans up after a horrible night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restructuring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #255](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2498958.html#t30301326). My drabble masterlist is here.

In the morning, there is blood on Gene's wrists.  
  
Sam unlocks the manacles, dips Gene's hands in a bowl of lukewarm water, cleans him off with the softest towels he can find. Gene's barely conscious, which makes it easier on them both. Last night Sam saw pure supernatural evil shining out of those eyes turned animal - better that they're closed, for now. Sam wraps him in his favourite dressing gown, tends to the scratches on his feet. He can't do anything about all the internal damage, the bones and organs that are still quietly restructuring, returning to human shape.


End file.
